The Elevator
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: New to the advertising business shy Edward meets a sexy mysterious Jasper.


**A/N: Here is a bit of Halloween fun! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you A Jasper For Me for your awesome pre-reading and Beta'in super skills as well as plot advice! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think... I of course don't own anything... **

Fall 2002

I had been working at the company now for three months. Everyone seemed friendly enough, but I was the type that kept to myself. I had taken this job and left the only home I had ever known. Manhattan was very different from Chicago.

I was excited to start my new career. I hoped to finally make some friends, to go out for drinks after work; to just be one of the guys.

So far that hadn't happened. I was trying to break out of my shell, really I was. I even accepted this job at an advertising firm, me the geeky accountant surrounded by the artsy types. Definitely not my normal circle.

I first saw him one night as I was leaving late. The minute our eyes met, a chill ran down my spine. The kind that when you were a kid someone would have said was caused by a person walking on your grave.

I was waiting for the elevator in the dimly lit hall. I felt someone looking at me and as I looked up from my phone and down the hall, there he stood. It looked as if he paused crossing the end of the hall.

He had blondish hair. A propionate part down the left side, it was slicked back away from his forehead and the back fell in ringlets to his shirt collar. His suit was a smokey blue, the tie copper in color was thin. His pressed shirt looked uncomfortable. The squared hanky barely stuck out from his breast pocket in a thin white line. He looked more professional than anyone I had seen around here, classier, there was an edge about him as well.

What was most surprising was seeing him raise a hand to his lips which held a cigarette. It was only then I saw the glass in his hand filled with a liquid over ice, some type of alcohol I assumed.

Pausing his hand mere inches from his face, he smiled at me and even from this distance I could see the sparkle in his blue eyes and the dimple of his cheek. I felt powerless to look away. I heard the ding of the elevator and jumped, my eyes reflexively closing. When I opened them again, he was gone. Shaking my head, I walked into the elevator and tried to clear my head on the long ride down to the lobby.

A few weeks had passed and I found myself looking for him. In the break room, coming and going from meetings. I also found myself working late in hopes to see him again. Something stopped me from asking about him. This seemed private, our brief meeting. I had even been asked out for drinks after work one night, and said no, hoping I would see him again.

It finally happened. I was again on the elevator. I had entered and hit the button for the lobby, or so I thought. Instead, I went to the top floor and when the doors opened, he was standing there. He wore the same suit as before but the way it brought out his eyes, he probably had a few of that color at home.

He smiled at me as he entered.

"You're new here?" He asked in this southern drawl that just dripped honey.

"Yes, I'm Edward, accounting." I said as I extended my hand.

"Jasper, creative." He switched his glass and an unlit cigarette to his left hand and shook my hand firmly. I instantly got the same chill as before.

"Do you have a light?" He asked patting down his suit jacket.

"No, I don't like smoking." I told him.

"Oh, well in that case." Jasper said as he pulled a pack of Marlboro's from his inner breast pocket and placed the cigarette back into the package.

I absolutely hated smoking, but with him, it seemed natural, to just be a part of who he was. But I was still thankful he put the smoke away. The same with his amber-colored drink, just an extension of him.

Our eyes never left the other's as the door to the elevator slid closed. He withdrew his hand from mine and reached over and hit the button for the 20th floor, where I knew creative to be located.

"We both seem to enjoy workin' late I see."

"Yes, I do. It's a bit quieter at night. Have you worked here long?" I asked, desperate to know more about him.

"Never anyplace else." He smiled, showing off that dimple again. As he stared at me, I watched his tongue snake out and lick his upper lip. I swallowed loudly and felt my eyes close tight.

He laughed softly and as I opened my eyes, I watched him swallow a gulp of his drink. I felt my cock, heavy in my dress pants, twitch as I watched his Adam's apple bob.

We stood there looking at the other, unconsciously moving closer until that damn ding from the elevator broke the spell we seemed to be under. A few more steps and we would have been kissing. Jasper took a step back and walked through the doors as they opened.

When he was in the hall, he looked me over from head to toe and back again. "Edward, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope to see you around more often, and I'd love to see more of you as well."

He winked and turned, walking down the dark hall.

I rode to the lobby in a stunned silence.

Again a few weeks had passed. Twice I almost went to creative on the 20th floor to look for Jasper but something continued to hold me back, to prevent me from doing so. So I waited and waited around 'our elevator', as I was calling it. I still did not ask the others about him. This still seemed like something private between us. I didn't want any outside influence to ruin any of this.

I had all but given up on seeing Jasper again. I had at times felt I was being watched, alone at night in my office, walking down the hall to the elevator. I played it off to imagination and the spirit of the Halloween season that was fast approaching.

The Friday before Halloween at the close of the day, there was a light tap on my door. I straightened my posture and excitedly stated, "Come in, door's open." I was hoping against hope it might be Jasper coming to see me. I let my imagination wander at the thoughts of what we might do alone in my office. I made a mental note to bring in some supplies, just in case.

The door slowly creaked open and I had to chuckle to myself at my once again overactive imagination.

"Edward?" The old, frail voice had called out.

"Yes, who's there?" I asked, feeling a little spooked.

"Edward, it's Carlisle. I've come to give you an invitation to my gathering next Friday." He said with excitement in his voice. He slowly walked over to my desk and sat in one of the chairs across from me.

"Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate the thought."

"The thought? It's not a gesture, Edward, I truly want you there. You have done wonders for the company and I look forward to many years of you working here, even if I'm not here to see them. And Edward, please, this is a family business, please call me Carlisle." He smiled at me and I was taken aback by the blue of his eyes. Before I had time to really think about why I felt so at ease looking into them, he spoke again.

"I'll have my son Emmett," he choked up at the word son. Clearing his voice he continued, "Or his son Henry pick you up. Your apartment, 6 PM sharp! I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you Mr. ... I mean, Carlisle. I'll be there."

"I'm happy to hear that son." He looked as shocked as I did by the term of endearment and walked out of my office. I heard him say something about 'would have liked him so much' before he closed the door with a click.

I looked at the invitation and read that it was in fact a Halloween party at his family home on the upper West Side of Manhattan.

A few days later, a Wednesday, everyone left for an early happy hour. Again, I had been invited, again I had declined. I walked to the elevator at the close of the long day thinking about my costume and what I should wear. I felt inspired by the look of Jasper and thought about where I could buy clothing like his.

I was lost in thought as I waited for the elevator. Feeling a shoulder brush against mine, I looked up and over to see Jasper standing right there. My breath caught as I took in his angelic features; strong jaw line, blue eyes, plump pink lips and honey blond hair. God, I wanted him, badly.

"Jasper, a pleasure to see you again, how have you been?" I asked, looking him right in the eye as I licked my lips. I wasn't usually this bold, but I felt I needed to make the most out of every minute with him.

"I reckon I'm better now, Edward, much better."

We stared in silence as we waited for the elevator to arrive. When the elevator got there and the doors opened, Jasper held out his arm in a motion for me to enter first. I gladly did.

Once the doors closed, Jasper turned and hit the 'stop' button and turned to me. The elevator stopped and shook slightly, the lights flickered and went completely out, only the emergency lighting turning back on.

Jasper continued to look at me, a smirk on his face, but not moving towards me an inch. I smiled back, then watched him move toward me. He stopped a few inches from me and raised his hand to my face, running the pad of his thumb over my cheek. I sighed and leaned into his touch. I opened my eyes I had not realized I closed, just in time to see Jasper leaning towards me.

His lips softly moved over mine and I instantly felt an electrical current run over me. I moaned out loudly closely followed by Jasper's own deep moan. My hands seemed to move up on their own and grab fistfuls of his hair, holding him to me as I ran my tongue over his lips. He again moaned and it went straight to my cock.

Jasper moved back slightly, looked at me and then crashed his lips onto mine. As he deepened the kiss, our tongues explored the other's mouth. He pushed me up against the wall, pressing his body into mine.

The feel of his firm body against mine had me involuntarily moving my hips against his.

I felt his hard cock press against mine and from the sound he made, he felt it as well. My hands wandered over his body as my lips kissed and sucked his jaw and neck. I let them roam over his strong shoulders down his back to his trim waist. The entire time my hips rocked into his.

I nibbled on his ear as he held his head back and to the side. His breaths were fast and shallow.

"Edward ... feels so good. Don't stop, please don't stop."

Encouraged by his words, I loosened his tie and left it hanging around his neck. I then slowly unbuttoned each button, kissing and licking the newly exposed skin as I went. His skin was a golden color, smooth and firm. I wanted to taste every inch of him.

Untucking his dress shirt, I let it hang open, the contrast between the white shirt and his golden skin simply beautiful. Running my hands along his chest, I traced his hardened nipples with my thumbs. He moaned out loudly.

"Oh fuck, darlin' ... so good."

My mouth continued to move downward as I ran my tongue where my thumb had just been. I sucked the hard peak into my mouth hungrily, nipping at him with my teeth.

"Fuck! Yes!" Jasper yelled out. He was so responsive to my touch, he was driving me crazy with want. I leaned down further and ran my tongue along the waistband of his pants. I felt his skin quiver under my touch.

Sliding my hand from his hip to his cock, I gently palmed him, slowly increasing the pressure of my hand. He felt long and thick and I wanted him deep inside me.

Standing back up, I looked at him and gently kissed his lips.

"Come back to my office with me, Jasper. I need you. I need you deep inside me." I told him, as I gently bit and licked his lips. There was something about him that was driving me crazy and giving me a confidence I didn't normally have.

"Oh fuck yes, darlin', lets go." Jasper reached behind him and hit the 'open' button and the doors opened right up. I led him down the hall quickly, thanking God my office wasn't too far away.

I opened the door and led him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. No sooner did I do this and he had me turned around and pinned against the door.

His lips kissed my neck as his cock ground into my ass. I couldn't help but push back into him as he held my hips firmly with his strong hands. His breath on my neck rose goosebumps on my flesh and sent chills down my back.

"Please, Jasper ... I need you."

"You'll have me, darlin' ... soon." He breathed out huskily as his hands palmed my hard cock. It had been a while since I had been with anyone and I was a bit uncomfortable with this position we were in. I mean I loved to have my man behind me, pressing me into a wall, or a door in this case, but with Jasper I needed to see him, I wanted to look into his eyes as he fucked me.

Just as I was about to say something to Jasper, he turned me around quickly, taking me off guard. I let out a whimper as my back slammed into the door. Jasper looked at me and smirked. Damn he was pretty cocky ... I loved it.

His fingers quickly undid my tie and unbuttoned my dress shirt. Pushing them both off my shoulders, he looked at me like he hadn't seen a man in years, he was studying me. Just as I felt the blush darken my cheeks, he looked me in the eye and said, "Beautiful, darlin' ... you're simply beautiful."

Jasper leaned in and kissed the sensitive space behind my ear. I shuddered at the feel. He continued to kiss and lick my skin as his mouth traveled along my jaw line to my chin. Once reaching my chin, Jasper worked his mouth lower, sucking on my Adam's apple.

"Oh fuck, Jasper! God yes! Feels so good."

As his mouth moved lower, he ran his hands over my chest. He had such passion ... such hunger. I felt like he was going to eat me alive. No sooner did I think this than I felt his hands undoing my pants and sliding my zipper down.

The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing and I was almost certain Jasper could hear my heart pounding as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my chest right above it.

He again looked at me, the intensity too much and almost making me need to look away. I felt like he could see into me, through me. He kept my gaze as he lowered himself onto his knees, our gaze finally breaking as my head fell back against the door.

He helped me step out of each shoe and sock, tossing them aside. He then slid my pants and boxer briefs down my legs, his fingers softly ghosting over my legs as he went.

My cock was hard and jutting out from my body and I heard him moan loudly as I then felt his soft wet tongue lap under and across my balls, causing them to constrict and pull closer to my body.

I felt my knees literally tremble as he sucked my left ball into his mouth. "Oh ... Fuck!" I breathed out, my head once again hitting the door with a thud.

He flattened his tongue and slowly ran it from base to tip, gathering the drop of come that had gathered there. "Mmmmmm" he moaned out loudly. I finally took a steadying breath and looked down at Jasper just in time to see him lick all around my swollen head, which was a reddish purple color.

I wanted to beg him to put his lips on me, to engulf my cock in his hot mouth, but before I was able to put the words together and make them come out of my mouth, his plump hot lips were sliding over my head. I started to slide down the door, but Jasper firmly grabbed my hips and pushed me into the door, holding me steady as his lips continued to lick and suck me deep into his hungry mouth.

I threaded my fingers into his hair and guided him further down my cock as he continued to suck me deeper. I let my cock hit the back of his throat and the pressure as he swallowed around me was unreal.

"Jesus, Jasper! Fuck!" I yelled out, feeling myself getting closer to my impending orgasm. He slid his one hand from my hip to my length and worked it up and down as his mouth moved. The constant feel of his hand or his mouth had me at the edge.

"Jasper ... I'm ... fuck, that's so good ... I'm close ..." I panted out as I tried to push him away from me. My words seemed to spur him on, as he tightened his grip on my hip and bobbed his head up and down faster and faster.

As his lips reached the head of my cock, his hand followed and his grip tightened, the sensation making me thrust my hips forward as I came deep in his mouth.

I panted as wave after wave of the best orgasm of my life ripped through me. The muscles in my neck tight as my head fell back, my eyes rolling back in my head. I could feel the sweat gathering on my forehead.

I then felt his soft lips on mine. He kissed me quickly. I felt him tug my arm and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, and in my daze, he easily lead me to the couch.

Standing above me, he quirked an eyebrow, "Darlin', do you have any supplies?" He smirked at me, showing off that dimple I wanted to lick.

I smiled up at him, "Top left drawer." He quickly went over and I heard the sound of the drawer opening and closing. He came back and placed a condom and the travel lube on the table.

He slowly finished undressing in front of me and I sat up and pulled him to me. I kissed him deeply, our tongues sliding slowly along the other's. I kissed my way along his jaw to his ear, "Thank you Jasper, that was ... unbelievable ... the best." I reached over and took his cock in my hand, he felt thick and long ... heavy in my hand.

"I need you, Jasper. Please, baby." I purred in his ear as I slowly worked my hand up and down his length, sliding the drops of come that gathered around the swollen head.

Jasper pulled me so I was straddling his hips. I looked down at him, "Jasper ... I, I mean, I don't do this ... I have the supplies here because of you, because I hoped ..." My words were cut short as Jasper grabbed the back of my head tightly and pulled my mouth to his.

"So fucking hot Edward, knowing you want me ... that you prepared for me, hoping to have me. Fuck darlin', I need to feel you." Our lips were just barely touching as we breathed in the other's breath.

I started to lower myself down him, wanting to taste him, to feel him in my mouth.

"No, darlin', I need to be in you. It's been too long, I need you."

I leaned back and grabbed the lube and condom. Handing Jasper the lube, I ripped open the condom and tried to roll it down his hard cock. Jasper placed his hand over my trembling one and together we slid the condom down.

I ran my hand up and down him lazily, tugging on him gently as I watched him open and pour the slippery liquid onto his middle and pointer fingers.

He leaned up and kissed me as he reached back and slowly ran his fingers from the base of my back to my balls. He did this a few times, driving me crazy with want. Finally, fucking finally, he pressed a finger into me.

"Jasper, please, baby ... more, I need more." I breathed into his neck, as I pushed back into him. I felt him push into me deeper and move his finger around.

"You're so tight, darlin' ... so hot ..." He licked my ear as he slowly retracted his finger and pushed two back in 'til his knuckles prevented him from going deeper.

He scissored his fingers, stretching me. It burned and I loved the feel of it, but I wanted more, more of a burn, a deeper burn. I reached back and grabbed his hand, forcing him to push into me, deeper, harder.

I felt like I was close to coming already between the feel of the sweet burn and our cocks rubbing together. I pushed Jasper's fingers into me again deeply as I rose up on my knees. I kissed his sweet lips as I pulled his hand away. I instantly felt empty with the loss of his fingers, but I knew the fullness of his fingers were nothing compared to what I was about to feel.

"I'm ready, baby. Please." I nipped at his lips as I held his cock and lined us up.

As I felt him press into me, time seemed to stop. He held my face, his fingers tangled in my coppery locks. He held me just far enough so our eyes could focus deeply into the others.

As he pushed into me, we seemed unable to look away. Moans and grunts easily flowing from both of us. I grabbed his shoulders, stilling half way down his length.

"Edward, you're so fucking tight, so hot." Jasper moaned out as his head fell onto the back of the couch, his one hand slipping from my hair and onto my hip.

Once Jasper was as deep as he could go, I ground my hips in a slow circle.

"Oh fuck, Jasper! Fuck!" I leaned back and placed my hands on his knees, my head thrown back, eyes closed tight. He met me thrust for thrust, his cock going impossibly deeper.

Jasper wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to him. He pinned my arms to my side and slammed up into me, causing mewing sounds to escape from deep in my chest.

I was in a pleasure-induced haze and before I knew what was happening, I was being flipped over and I felt the cool leather of the couch on my back and the heat of Jasper's body against my chest.

He took my leg from the edge of the couch and placed it over his shoulder, holding onto my shin and holding me to him. Leaning down so I felt as if I was being bent in half, he brushed his lips over mine and thrust up into me.

"Oh fuck yes Jasper, right there. Fuck, don't stop!" I cried out as I felt my orgasm fast approaching me.

"I'm close, darlin' ... so ... oh fuck, yes!" He moaned as he looked down to where our bodies joined. The mental images of what he must be seeing sent me falling over the edge I had been balancing on.

Looking from Jasper's beautiful face, I looked at my twitching cock and watched as it pulsed, stream after stream of my come as Jasper continued to pound into me.

Jasper stilled above me and looked from my cock to my eyes. His mouth opened in a silent cry as he came deep inside me and collapsed on top of me, his skin hot and sweaty. Jasper slipped from within me but neither of us moved.

We laid there in silence, our breaths slowly returning to normal. My hand traced circles on his back as he slowly peppered the side of my neck with kisses.

I had never felt a feeling of peace and comfort like I did at that moment. As Jasper laid there, his weight deliciously pressing onto me, I left like we were made for each other.

My eyes started to feel heavy as I slowly drifted off to sleep. My last memory was of hearing Jasper whisper, "if only ..."

The next morning I woke up alone. I looked around my office and smiled. My clothes were still thrown around the office. I looked over to my desk and saw Jasper's empty glass, but there was no other sign of him or the fact he had been here anywhere. I sighed deeply and looked at my watch, it was 6:30 AM. I was sure Jasper had a meeting, that that's why he left. I couldn't have been the only one that felt that connection, I knew he had to have felt it too.

I got up and dressed and went to the company gym and quickly showered and redressed. I felt distracted all day and of little use to anyone. I kept wondering back to last night ... the passion, the desire and the pure need we had felt for the other.

I expected to hear him knock on my door all day. He never did. I went home feeling empty, sad. I was thankful for the night we had, but I couldn't understand why he hadn't contacted me all day.

By the time I was ready to leave, I didn't even bother to look for Jasper as I walked to the elevator.

Friday evening arrived and promptly at 6 PM, there was a knock at my door. Henry turned out to be a great guy and I really enjoyed talking with him on the car ride. I agreed to drinks after work the next time they all went out.

Carlisle's home was beautiful and seemed to take up half a city block. The doorman greeted us nicely and Henry and I rode up in silence, the elevator making me think of Jasper.

I never found the time to purchase a costume to wear, but no one seemed to mind and I was greeted warmly by everyone there. I wanted to kick myself as I continued to look as people entered the party, hoping Jasper would be there. He never showed up and as people mingled after dinner, I found myself wandering into other parts of the home.

The house was beautiful and full of antiques. I soon found myself in a den Carlisle obviously spent considerable time in. I wandered over to a wall full of pictures, the first ones looked to be recent.

I was really enjoying the pictures, feeling I was going back in time. I did feel like I was looking into Carlisle's private life, but he was such a warm, welcoming man, I really didn't think he would mind.

The pictures turned to black and white as they went back in time. I was smiling and so caught up in the photographs that my breath caught in my throat as I looked at the next picture.

There in an old ornate frame, was a man with honey brown hair that fell in ringlets to his chin, the smile with the dimple and even though the picture was black and white, I was sure those eyes were blue. He leaned against an old car with his arms crossed in front of him.

As I stared at the picture and tried to make sense of it, I jumped as I heard the voice so close to me.

"Edward, I'm so glad you are here tonight. I see you found my precious photographs, they mean the world to me."

"Carlisle," I swallowed loudly, "who is this?" I asked as I pointed to the photograph I had been looking at.

Carlisle was silent for a moment and he brought a shaking hand up to his eye and wiped away a tear. "That, Edward, is my oldest son. He loved that car, bought it new right before he died."

"Died?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes." He was quiet for a few minutes. "1962, he was 30 years old. There was an accident at the office. The elevator, it malfunctioned and ..." he was unable to continue as he quietly cried into his handkerchief.

My brain was spinning as things started to fall into place; the way Jasper dressed, the cigarette and drink always in his hand, the way we always met at the elevator, only at night, never when anyone else was around. Feeling like I was being watched.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I felt my body start to shake, "His name? What was his name, Carlisle?"

"He would have liked you, Edward."

"His name, please, tell me Carlisle."

"Jasper, his name is Jasper."

My breath caught in my throat as my glass slipped from my fingers and crashed to the floor.


End file.
